


Expired longing

by Theonya



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, F/M, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Oh, liberation, come in whatever form to save me
Relationships: Finn the Human/Flame Princess





	Expired longing

Тишина, и только волны бережно шумят возле ног, почти лижут пятки в кедах. Песок теплый, светлый и чистый. Блондин лежит, раскинув руки, и смотрит в бесконечные небеса, полные звезд и ласкового сияния.  
_**«Эй, тебе не кажется, что мир, в котором мы живем, лишь выдумка?»**_  
Он давно привык к чужому голосу в своей голове. В конце концов его лучший друг — собака, подруга — принцесса из жвачки, а возле нее вертится какой-то пряник, чему тут удивляться? Это может быть мысленной связью, а не отголосками шизофрении. Почему бы и нет?  
_«Вполне может быть»  
**«Насколько реальна я для тебя?»**  
_Он еще не видел ее, но точно знал, что собеседник — девушка. Можно варьировать высоту голоса, но подобные интонации для мужчины — странность. Она была эмоциональной и страстной, жарко спорила и тепло смеялась над шутками, а иногда и над ним.  
_«Мне кажется, что ты рыжая»  
**«…угадал. Но… Ты меня чувствуешь?»**_  
Бывали моменты, когда он бродил, общаясь, и легкое невидимое касание толкало, когда она злилась. Были и минуты, когда она неожиданно оставляла его в одиночестве, не звала и не разговаривала.  
_«Я чувствую тебя кожей. Иногда. Всегда слышу, как-то так»  
**«Тогда это нечестно с моей стороны…»**_  
Звезды переливались перед глазами, и он на мгновение увидел в небе огонек.  
**«У меня не хватает сил, чтобы прийти к тебе»**  
Он представил искорки и всполохи костра, перед которым они с родителями в детстве пели песни. Представил, как из него выходит прекрасная незнакомка, и открыл глаза, чувствуя тепло.  
**_«Отвернись! Ты же ослепнешь!»_**  
Она закричала, но не успела. В карих глазах навсегда запечатлелась огненная принцесса, задумчиво протягивающая пальцы к его губам, и он расплакался как ребенок.  
**«Тише… Хочешь туда, со мной?»**  
Блондин кивнул и протянул руки.  
На ощупь она была текучей и невесомой. Ожоги на руках, как и расстояние, больше никогда не останавливали его.


End file.
